vacances de noël
by gwenaelle
Summary: Kyo et Yuki se battent mais Yuki est inquiet quand il voit que son cousin ne rentre pas


**Titre** : les vacances de Noël  
**Auteur** : Gwenn  
Genre : yaoi, lemon  
**Base** : fruit basket

**Les vacances de Noël**

  
  
  
_Chapitre 1_  
  
Akito était allongé devant sa fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Il portait un kimono, trop grand pour lui, qui laissait voir une de ses épaules fines et blanches. Le chef de la famille Somha attendait. Il attendait une personne, une personne qu'il aimait. La seule qu'il aimera toujours. Il poussa un soupir. Puis il entendit du bruit. C'était elle qui arrivait : la personne de son coeur. Il se redressa et regarda la personne entrer dans sa chambre.  
  
Dans la maison de Shiguré, Torhu faisait la cuisine. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 2 mois qu'elle vivait avec Yuki, Kyo et Shiguré. Elle avait apprit la malédiction dont ils étaient atteints. Au début, elle n'avait pas comprit et il avait fallu que Yuki pousse Kyo sur elle pour qu'elle voit sa transformation. Évidemment, le chat n'avait pas apprécié et s'était jeté à la figure du rat pour le griffer. Et, comme d'habitude, cela finit en bagarre.  
Ce jour-là encore, les deux cousins se battaient. La raison était simple et toujours la même : Kyo voulait battre Yuki. Mais il ne gagna pas et il ne gagnera jamais. Furieux, il sortit dehors en courant. Le soir tomba et Yuki commençait a s'inquiéter. (Et oui!).  
- Shiguré, tu n'aurais pas vu Kyo?  
- Ho! Mais c'est que tu te ferais du souci pour notre chat!  
- N....n'importe quoi! Cria le rat en s'enfuyant en courant.  
Yuki courait toujours. Il courait sans s'en apercevoir (c'est nul ça). Les paroles de Shiguré résonnaient dans sa tête. Oui, c'était vrai, Yuki se faisait du souci pour son cousin. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aime depuis longtemps mais n'avait jamais osé le dire de peur d'être rejeté. Alors, il embêtait de plus en plus Kyo, le provoquait dans l'unique but que le chat fasse attention à lui. Yuki continuait toujours de courir quand une violente douleur à la poitrine le fit se plier en deux. Il tomba à genoux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle mais la douleur était trop forte. La panique l'envahit. Soudain, deux bras protecteurs l'entourèrent et le calèrent sur une poitrine. Une main s'attarda dans ses cheveux, l'apaisant.  
- Respire Yuki, respire.  
La voix était rassurante. La chaleur que dégageait le corps réchauffa Yuki et, peu à peu, sa respiration devient normale. Alors, il releva la tête pour voir celui qui l'avait aidé et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que c'était kyo.  
Kyo ?  
Ca va ? demanda le chat avec une certaine inquiétude.  
Je…..je….  
Yuki était incapable de prononcer une phrase. Après tout, Kyo, celui qu'il aimait depuis tellement longtemps, le tenait contre lui. En le voyant rougir, Kyo eut un petit sourire. Lentement, il fit retourner sou cousin pour qu'il soit l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire puis, troublé, Yuki baissa les yeux. Amusé, Kyo prit doucement son menton entre 2 doigts et l'obligea à le regarder. Puis, son autre main se posa sur le cœur du rat.  
Yuki, fait plus attention à ça. Pour moi, il est très précieux.  
Surpris, Yuki ouvrit grand les yeux et Kyo soupira.  
Yuki, je sais que nous nous disputons souvent mais je tiens beaucoup à toi, crois moi.  
Là, ce fut au tour de Kyo d'ouvrir grand les yeux car, à peine avait-il finit de parler que Yuki s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant.  
Yuki ?  
Kyo, si tu savais comme tes paroles me font du bien. Je n'osais plus espéré. Je pensais que tu me détestais, que tu me haïssais alors que moi je …je…  
Tu quoi ?demanda le chat en lui relevant la tête.  
Je t'aime.  
Quoi ?  
Croyant avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, Yuki se redressa et voulut se lever mais Kyo le maintint fermement au sol.  
Répète ce que tu viens de dire.  
Pourquoi ?   
Répète, c'est tout.  
Je t'aime, murmurai Yuki en baissant les yeux.  
Il crut que Kyo allait le frapper mais ce fut une douce caresse qu'il reçut. Surpris, il releva la tête pour apercevoir un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres de Kyo. Complètement hypnotisé pas ce sourire, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le jeune homme roux avançait son visage. Il sursauta quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Cela fit sourire le chat qui demanda l'entrée de la bouche de son cousin. Sans plus réfléchir, Yuki l'ouvrit et deux langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent amoureusement. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais Kyo n'avait pas effacé son sourire pour le plus grand bonheur du rat. Puis, le chat l'attira contre lui, le serra dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux argentés. Yuki se laissa faire, trop heureux que son cousin s'occupe de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Kyo s'aperçoive que Yuki tremblait.  
Tu as froid ?  
Un peu.  
Viens, on rentre.  
Kyo se leva mais quand Yuki voulut l'imiter, ses jambes le lâchèrent. Sa course et sa crise l'avaient complètement affaiblit. Alors, doucement, Kyo se pencha sur lui et le souleva dans ses bras. Yuki posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son cousin et soupira d'aise. Quand ils rentrèrent, Shiguré leur lança un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien, souriant intérieurement. Kyo monta dans la chambre de Yuki et posa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Mais quand il voulut se lever, une petite main s'agrippa a lui.  
Reste…s'il te plaît…  
Kyo se voyait mal refuser, surtout devant l'air kawai qu'affichait Yuki. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea à son tour dans le lit. Immédiatement, Yuki se blottit dans ses bras. Le chat sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et ferma les yeux.  
Plus tard, Kyo fut réveillé par les gémissements de Yuki. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son cousin pleurer dans son sommeil et pousser des « non » désespérés. Le voir comme ça fit mal à Kyo qui réveilla Yuki. Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux et, pendant un moment, il ne sut plus ou il était. Puis, il reconnut Kyo et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant plus fort.  
Yuki, qu'est ce que tu as ?  
Kyo, tu es la….  
Dis moi ce que tu as, dit le chat, inquiet  
J'ai cru…….j'ai cru que….tu n étais plus la…. que tu m avais laiss  
Le chat souleva la tête de son cousin et planta ses yeux dans les siens.  
Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais Yuki. Je t'aime et ça veut dire que je ne te quitterais pas. Je resterais avec toi, toujours.  
Et il prit possession des lèvres de son cousin pour un doux baiser. Soupirant de bonheur, Yuki se blottit dans les bras de son amour et s'endormit. Kyo le regarda un long moment en lui caressant les cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il tenait le garçon qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, qu'il espérait que son cousin le remarque enfin. Il ne voulait jamais le perdre. Alors non, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Jamais. Kyo porta ses yeux à son bracelet qu'il portait et soupira. Non, il ne fallait pas que Yuki l'apprenne sinon, tout sera finit.  
  
  
** A SUIVRE**


End file.
